Know Why The Nightingale Sings
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles! Because they're always fun! RR
1. Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

(Chapter)Title: Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst (?)

Rating: T - M

Pairing: None

Authors Notes: Abyssus Abyssum Invocat - Latin - One sin leads to another. (Literally - Hell calls hell.)

Inspired by the new opening to Storm Hawks, and the end scene between Sam and tCD in Supernatural (Episode - 'Bedtime Stories.')

* * *

Dark Ace's blood-drop eyes narrowed, while sword and daggers clashed in red and blue flashes, as he exchanged blow for blow against Aerrow's.

Aerrow broke away, pulling his body low and delivering a sharp kick to the Dark Champion's side, while bringing one of his daggers up at the same time, the sky coloured energy slicing easily through the sword's Firebolt crystal.

Growling in anger as his crystal's remains crumbled out of the blade's handle, he backhanded Aerrow away from him with his free hand, while rotating his now plain metal double bladed long sword; Dark Ace closed the slight distance between them and used his height to his advantage, knocking the young Sky Knight to the ground; the sapphire blades spinning out of the downed fighter's hands.

A cruel smirk crossed his features, as he gazed at the prone crimson haired teen, just before he lifted his sword and plunged the longer side of the double blade into the Storm Hawk's right shoulder.

Aerrow gasped in pain, aquamarine eyes widening; before he grasped the blade weakly with his left hand, sharp agony stunning him.

Dark Ace gazed at the wounded young man before him, "This brings back memories. You look just like him."

Aerrow glared up at his tormenter, defiance shinning in his pained eyes.

An darkly amused smirk crossed the Betrayers face, "I haven't had this much fun since I destroyed your father and the other original Storm Hawks"

Aerrow instantly froze, hand still clenched around the sword's blade in his shoulder, as the vermillion spikes of his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"What?" Dark Ace asked in a condescending tone, "You didn't realize? I killed him with this very sword."

The amused look returned as Aerrow didn't reply.

"You don't recognize it? You should, after all, it was his." Dark Ace continued on, before adding insult to injury, "He was going to give it to you when you were older."

The grip the redhead had on the blade tightened disturbingly, and Dark Ace had no time to react as the young man ripped it out of his shoulder with violent and uncaring speed and force.

Using the momentum of his sudden move Aerrow spun the hilt of his fathers sword into Dark Ace's surprised face, sending the dark man skidding away.

Twisting the sword around properly in his hand, Aerrow retrieved one of his fallen daggers.

Dark Ace looked up, carmine eyes flashing viciously, as he reached his hand to his head felt blood, before slowly pulling his dazed body to his feet.

Aerrow ignored the man, as he unequipped his dagger of it's Blue Striker Crystal, and reequipped it into his new sword.

Dark Ace glared furiously at him; and Aerrow couldn't help but agree, as he matched the murderous garnet with his own venomous emerald.

Azure light reflected in the teens eyes as the crystal activated.

The Storm Hawk barely felt anything from his shoulder wound even as he held the sword in a ready position.

Dark Ace's body tensed as he watched the teen.

"So what now, Oh Masterful Sky Knight?" he asked mockingly, but his eyes flickered for options; "You kill me?"

Aerrow's countenance was like that of a glacier as he stared directly into the darker one's eyes, "I believe you already know," he stated, then continued in a tone as dark and familiar as Dark Ace's own; pushing off the ground with the balls of his feet in a lightening fast motion towards the shocked Cyclonian; "_This time, no mercy_."

* * *

End

* * *


	2. Once and Again

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

(Chapter)Title: Once and Again

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: T - M

Pairing: Possible if you squint - Implied Dark Ace/Aerrow, Implied Dark Ace/Aerrow's Father (All one-sided(?))

Authors Notes: It's short, but I make no apologies XD Bwa. Ha. Ha.

* * *

"What's your type then? You have to have a type!" Snipe said, glancing at his , admittedly reluctant, drinking partner; as said partner didn't even acknowledge the leggy blonde that had just served them.

Dark Ace merely glanced at the burly man, before turning back to the bar.

"Redheads." He muttered, as he took a drink.

* * *

End

* * *


	3. Masquerade

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

(Chapter)Title: Masquerade

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: General

Rating: T - M

Pairing: None

Authors Notes: Inspired by Albel Nox, from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. XD

* * *

"Dark Ace? What are you doing here?!" Snipe demanded, looking at the black haired man, who had just walked into the clearing radiating dangerous grace.

Aerrow mentally twitched, and wondered how Piper had talked him into this; he was uncomfortable, even with the shielding crystal altering his appearance.

'Alright, Aerrow, time to put those acting skills to use.' He thought to himself as he forced his now ruby eyes to freeze over, purposely flickering them towards the purple haired man with an air of contempt. "I was sent to pick up the package. Hand it over."

Ravess looked taken aback before narrowing her eyes as Snipe sputtered indignantly.

"Why?!" She hissed angrily.

"Master Cyclonis is obviously sick of your poor performance." Aerrow plastered a darkly amused look onto his borrowed face.

"Why you…! You can't just.." Snipe started, making an advancing movement towards the dark man.

Ravess pulled her brother back just as a double-bladed long sword, glowing an eerie red, appeared; pointed at his throat.

Aerrow thank his lucky stars they were able to 'shield' one of his daggers, even though he was vaguely annoyed that he had to equip the Firebolt crystal he had won from the real Dark Ace months ago to it.

'Dark Ace' narrowed his eyes at the two Cyclonians before him, Crimson glow reflecting in his eyes, creating an almost demonic effect. "Keep your distance. Your stupidities contagious."

Ravess and Snipe swallowed thickly.

"Fools." He snorted, deactivating the Firebolt energy and sheathing his blade.

"Last warning." he said holding out his hand for the package Ravess quickly gave up.

With one last glare, 'Dark Ace' walked out of the clearing.

Once out of site, Aerrow shook his head, deactivating the shielding crystal on him and his possessions', moving quickly, keeping out of site, as he saw the real Dark Ace's Switchblade Elite in the distance heading towards the area he had just vacated.

"I can't believe that worked." The Sky Knight muttered to himself taking off on his Skimmer well away from the Cyclonian camp. As he closed in on the Condor, an amused smile crossed his face, his emerald eyes positively dancing, as a faint scream of rage reached him from the terra far behind him.

* * *

End

* * *


	4. Phantasm

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

(Chapter)Title: Phantasm

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Rating: T - M

Pairing: Dark Ace/Aerrow, Dark Ace/(Illusion)Aerrow

Authors Notes: AU-ish, what if..? ….thing, inspired by 'Siren's Song', rabid muse/plot bunnies, the **definition **of the term 'Siren's Song' and the Quote: _For what we want most, __**there is**__ a cost __**must be paid**__ in the __**end.**_

……

…… I also kinda blame my acting class for melting my brain. XD

….Just to make sure…everyone _does _know that Siren's (according to Greek myth) were cannibals, right?

**THIS ONE IS SO TOTALLY SLASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

Dark Ace narrowed his crimson eyes, as he felt a sharp chill run down his spine; landing his Switchblade Elite on the first convenient rock formation big enough to work, he glanced around.

Catching a flash of pale blue-purple light out of the corner of his eye, he turned to face it.

The Dark Champion's eyes widened in surprise, as he came face to face with Garnet hair and the green eyes that haunted his rest.

"Dark Ace." Aerrow purred, trailing a finger down the thrown Talon Commander's chest, "It's been so long. You don't call. You don't write. I'm beginning to think you don't like me anymore."

With great reluctance, Dark Ace managed to close his gaping mouth and push himself away from the beautiful creature before him.

"You're not Aerrow!" The Cyclonian snarled, sword ready.

The Creature smirked, one so familiar Dark Ace felt his control waver.

"But, I am." It said, emerald eyes dancing in amusement; moving closer, it pushed the blade gently to the side before cupping the tense man's cheek with a gloved hand.

"Your signals are so confusing." It confessed, hand still caressing the taller one's jaw, as Dark Ace traitorous body started to relax at the soft touch. "Sometimes you want me completely submissive to you, other times you want me to fight you tooth and nail, and lets not forget how, at times, you want me to be the one to pin you down."

Dark Ace shuddered as a bolt of pure want shot down his spine at the Thing's words that were accompanied by that too familiar smile as it continued it's soft exploration of his face, almost petting his jagged sideburns.

"But there's also this, here and now, that's strongest, but the most hidden." Those bewitching eyes turned half lidded, and Dark Ace had to bit his tongue to stop a moan; this thing was killing him, slowly and softly, with a feeling that is the exact opposite of pain, making him so light-headed he was having a hard time resisting the pull to just give in.

"You want me to hold you, and you want to hold me; until the skies split apart, and the stars disappear. You want me to love you." It leaned forward , tenderly pulling the older one down to meet halfway, lips brushing together in a almost innocent kiss. "I love you."

Time seemed to stand still momentarily, before green eyes widened, a pained gasp pulled from a shocked mouth.

Dark Ace's hair cast shadows on his face from his slightly bowed head, hiding his tightly closed eyes.

Looking down, the emerald eyed one saw a silver double-bladed sword thrust through it's stomach.

It looked incredulously at the lowered head of the Cyclonian with sorrowful eyes as it felt warm blood trickle from it's lips.

"Why?" It asked in a doleful tone, all light fading from it's eyes; "We could've been happy."

Dark Ace held the body close, clutching it with the desperation of a drowning man, biting his lip hard enough to pierce it as the body faded from view, and an angry female shriek filled the air, before fading as well.

Clenching his fist tightly, he spoke, not bother to wipe away the single tear trailing down his face. " Because, you're not my Aerrow."

* * *

End.

* * *


	5. Turnabout

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

(Chapter)Title: Turnabout

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: T - M

Pairing: Not-really-but-if-you-squint Slight Dark Ace/Aerrow (or is it Aerrow/Dark Ace? - Bwa. Ha.ha.-)

A/N- On 'Altair'- For the life of me, I cannot remember who 'created' this name for him, but if someone points me in their direction I'll give credit!

Half of this idea spawned from **'viistar' **when we were talking/writing (whatever ) about Aerrow landing on Dark Ace. …

…

….

……

; You had to have been there Moving on…

This isn't quite what we meant but…oh well.. ;;;

This is actually _really_ dark. I don't know how that happened….

I seemed to be extremely clueless today….. ;;;;;;;

* * *

Twisting in mid-air, Aerrow brought the hilt of his daggers down on his opponent's spine.

Dark Ace gave a shout of pain as the force of the blow stunned him, a tingling numbness spreading down his limbs.

Knees collapsing, he fell unceremoniously face-first onto the ground.

The Cyclonian Commander glared furiously at the young Sky Knight as he was turned onto his back, his sword completely out of his reach (not that it would do any good with his unresponsive limbs.)

Aerrow ignored the murderous look he was receiving as he undid the armour and metal instruments, around and connected to, his captive's left shoulder.

"So you've finally caught me Aerrow, now what will you do?" Dark Ace asked, a dangerous undercurrent lacing through his tone.

The red-head stared at him with strangely blank eyes as he deactivated the crystal in his daggers.

"The numbness is only temporary," the youth stated emotionlessly, before straddling the Dark Champion, and pinning the numb arms under his knees.

Emerald met startled ruby as the teen sheathed only one of his daggers.

"This is going to hurt," Aerrow stated softly before digging his blade into the older man's unarmoured shoulder.

Dark Ace's eyes widened as he cried out, his bodies numbness doing little to dull the pain. He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip till it bled as a futile distraction from the waves of agony emanating from the cold steel digging through his flesh.

The Cyclonian Commander felt wet droplets fall on his face and he flinched at the abruptness of the feeling.

Blearily opening his eyes he stated upwards in confusion as a soft muttering reached his ears. The Sky Knight had tears overflowing his still disturbingly empty eyes , as he repeated, seemingly to himself, "It's almost over," even as the blade never faltered.

Finally the blade stilled, and Dark Ace felt slight surprise when he saw the young man fling the bloodstained weapon far away from their forms.

Pain shock-waved outwards from his shoulder in a rolling wave of agony as Aerrow reached into the newly created wound and fought to pull something free.

Dark Ace faintly heard screams and was surprised when he realized they were coming from himself.

A fresh wave of agony raced through his system, forcing any other thoughts away.

Aerrow grit his teeth as the trapped man beneath him started to thrash in pain, the screams digging their own bloody gauges out of his psyche. Glancing downward he cursed , the Cyclonian was going to bite off his own tongue if this continued on.

'I did _not _come this far to have him die.' Aerrow thought , even as his body reacted faster, shoving his forearm into the darker one's mouth.

The Sky Knight barely twitched as his arm intercepted the biting teeth, their sharpness winning over the fabric of his shirt to pierce his skin.

Meeting the pained eyes of his once-rival he whispered soothingly even as he pulled at the downed man's shoulder. "It'll be over soon."

Dark Ace barely heard the words as his world exploded into pain and collapsed in on itself.

Aerrow moved quickly, moving off the older man while pulling a healing crystal out of the pouch on his side, and holding it to the wound.

The dark-haired male felt like he was drowning as he opened his eyes and looked into the hauntingly green ones of the worried teen above him.

A small smile crossed the dark males lips as he reached a weak hand towards the red-heads face. "Aerrow? …You've grown."

Aerrow made a sound that seemed to be caught between a sob and a chuckle as he tilted his head into the shaky gloved hand.

"It's been a long time, Altair." the younger male stated as he held up a smallish crystal , crimson gore still staining it, but doing nothing to hid it's corrupted nature.

* * *

End…..?

* * *

A/N- I have no idea - Aerrow's last line was as far as the plot bunny went (And then it abandoned me TT). I was trying to convey that DA was kinda like a split personality created by Altair's own 'darkness' (for lack of a better word - because everyone has one) and the crystal (made by Cyclonis). I'm not sure if he remembers or not.,,,, ;

On a different note - You have no idea how many times I had to change words and lines because of the (sexual) innuendoes. I blame my mind because it wanted to take a trip to the gutter. --;;; )


	6. Three of Hearts

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

(Chapter)Title: Three of Hearts

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Drama

Rating: T - M

Pairing: Ayrgyn/Aerrow, Oracle/Aerrow, Ayrgyn/Aerrow/Oracle

Authors Notes: I just wanted to write a Ayrgyn/Aerrow drabble, and somehow The Oracle wormed her way into it. ; But I suppose this is better then the humour one I had half formed about the pepper spray…. ;;;

* * *

Ayrgyn silently slipped through the darkened corridors of the Condor, turning invisible out of habit as he paused in the doorway of the young Sky Knight's room, holding himself perfectly still, after he caught sight of an odd lavender glow.

"Come in Ayrgyn, there's no point in spying one _me_." a females voice chided softly.

The Shape Changer narrowed his eyes slightly as he stepped into the room and released his invisibility, before they widened in surprise. "You're the Oracle."

The Spirit Woman looked upwards at him from her seat beside a sleeping Aerrow, her pure white eyes staring into his own dark blue ones, making him want to fidget under her all-seeing gaze.

"Indeed I am, Ayrgyn the Skeeler." She replied lightly, turning her attention away from the colourful man to gently caress the face of the teen asleep beside her, before returning the attention to the Shape Shifter . "Now, why are you here?"

Ayrgyn couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at that. "Aren't you supposed to know already, Lady Oracle? Although I could ask the same question."

The Spectre's lips tilted upwards a bit at that. "Humour me, and then I'll tell you why I'm here."

Ayrgyn sighed, " I told him I would teach him something that would stop the Dark Ace in his tracks, and I'm here to honour that agreement."

The Oracle just looked at him. "But there's more."

It wasn't a question.

Ayrgyn almost felt his eye twitch, before suppressing it. "I'm sure you've noticed that he's a great Sky Knight, brave, kind, handsome and powerful, with still a lot of potential to improve. He'll protect everyone he can, especially his squadron, but I'm also sure you see his one fatal flaw." The Warrior Trainer paused to allow the ghostly women to nod. "He's completely suicidal."

Ayrgyn looked down at the slumbering crimson-haired teen, pulling off his hood and running a hand through his own two-toned hair, before meeting the piercing eyes of the Oracle. "I'm here to try and give him a reason to live."

The Oracle nodded thoughtfully, "Then we have something in common. I'm here for the same reason," she gestured to the young man beside her, " he hasn't had a good night's rest in years."

"So you're staying with him?" Ayrgyn asked, purposely keeping his voice light, more out of habit then anything else, as it did nothing to fool the Female Spirit.

"No need to be so jealous. " She ignored his slight sputter, "I rarely show myself to him, I tend to bring back bad memories." her smile was a sorrowful one.

Ayrgyn blinked, as he wasn't sure what she meant., before adding, "Rarely?"

The glowing woman nodded almost wearily, "Occasionally I give him a vision to give him warning of things to come as a precaution."

"Isn't that against the rules or something?" The shape shifter asked curiously.

"Aerrow freed me from my bondage, I'm allowed to do as I wish." The Spectre said narrowing her eyes at the Skeeler.

He put his hands up in a surrendering motion.

Before either could continue Aerrow made a small sound in his sleep, his brow furrowing lightly, as his rest became more troubled.

Ayrgyn knelt beside the bed and reached a hand toward the restless teen, running his hand gently thought the wild red mane, careful of his glove's metal claws.

Feeling eyes on him, the Shape Changer looked up at the Oracle.

Her face was as blank as her eyes before a small, but genuinely happy, smile crossed her face.

"What?" he couldn't help but ask.

She just continued to smile before leaning down and placing a light phantom kiss to Aerrow's forehead.

She couldn't help but giggle softly as Ayrgyn made that muffled sputtering sound again, as she stood, before locking eyes with the Shifter.

"We now have two thing's in common." The Oracle said , casting one more fond look at the sleeping teen, Ayrgyn's hand still petting the red locks, before taking off through the ceiling of the ship.

Ayrgyn stared at the spot on the ceiling she disappeared through before looking back at the Sky Knight.

The same smile she had worn, crossing his face as he lightly kissed the back of the resting teen's hand.

* * *

End

* * *


	7. Someday

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

(Chapter)Title: Someday

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: General

Rating: T - M

Pairing: Slight (one-sided) Lynn/Aerrow

Authors Notes: This one was inspired by the quote: Do you think he plans it all out or makes it up as he goes along?

* * *

"Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?" Gareth asked in awe, as they watched the media stream of the on-going battle over the Terra they were currently on. 

Lynn's attention was fully on the spiky red-haired Sky Knight, as he performed an insanely awesome aerial stunt that would've probably killed anyone else, taking out a group of Talon's in the process.

"I don't know." she replied, shrugging lightly, but never taking her aquamarine eyes off the Storm Hawks image, "but one day I'm going to be right there with him, and then I'll ask."

* * *

Hero worship is fun! I kinda want to write something longer to this now... XD Variation a the message crystal? Or something. I really don't know. Their world's 'technology' confuses me. 


	8. Hair

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

(Chapter)Title: Hair

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: General

Rating: T - M

Pairing: None

Authors Notes: Inspired by the quote: -"...and you know, with your hair like that. It hurts to look at you."

* * *

Piper giggled hysterically at Aerrow's sullen glare, his hand unconciously reaching up to check **(mourn)** the damage done to his hair. 

The undercover Sky Knight was anything but vain; but even he was unable to just let this go. "Did you have to clip the hair?!"

"You know, " the pink haired teen finally managed to get out despite her laughter, "With your hair like that, it hurts to look at you."

The blue-haired teen just sighed.

* * *

Talon Academy Fun! XD 


	9. Question

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

(Chapter)Title: Question

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: General/Humor

Rating: T - M

Pairing: None

Authors Notes: Inspired by the quote: - "That is for me to know, and you to go insane trying to figure out."

* * *

"Seriously Aerrow! How do you do that?!" Finn demanded with mile wide eyes, at Aerrow's newest death defying aerial move.

Aerrow looked over his shoulder, massively amused as he saw the expression on the sharpshooters face.

Moving out of the hanger, he tossed his reply back towards the blonde. "That's for me to know and you to go insane trying to figure out."

* * *

Aerrow, our suicidal lemming. 3 XD 


	10. Forever

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

(Chapter)Title: Forever

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T - M

Pairing: Dark Ace/Aerrow

Authors Notes: Inspired by the quote : -"Then stay right here...We'll be together forever."

* * *

Emerald eyes were widened in disbelieving shock as the young Sky Knight stared down at his fallen rival, whom he had caught on reflex.

A harsh cough snapped his mind back into working order.

"Why? It was meant for me." Aerrow asked, his voice a broken whisper, as a fine tremor worked it's way across his form.

"How should I know? My body just moved on it's own." Dark Ace managed with a slight smirk, before wincing as a sharp pain shot through his body.

"Ace..." Aerrow said biting his lip, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

The dark-haired man swallowed thickly, pain hazing his features. "You need to get away from here."

His bangs swayed back and forth as Aerrow shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

Biting back as gasp of pain, Dark Ace tried again. "Aerrow, you need to live. I want you to live."

Slivers of crystaline anguish made their escape from the broken young man's shadowed eyes, trailing their way down his face.

Once again, Aerrow shook his head. "Not without you."

Dark Ace felt his eyes widen at that. Shock passing suprisingly quickly, a soft smile crossed his face.

"Aerrow, "Dark Ace said weakly as his vision wavered and dimmed, "I'd stay with you if I could, but it's impossible. Live for me."

"You'd stay?"

Dark Ace thought he heard an odd note in the younger one's voice, before deciding to ignore it. "I would." he whispered, as a cold blackness came ever closer.

The fallen champion thought he heard Aerrow say something, before the darkness washed over him; a curious glint of what he swore was teeth, the last pinprick of light in the sea of darkness.

"Then stay right here...We'll be together forever."

* * *

Vampire Aerrow for those who I confused.


	11. Promise

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

(Chapter)Title: Promise

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: General/Friendship

Rating: T - M

Pairing: None

Authors Notes: Vaguely inspired by the quote (from Robert Frost) …_'I've got promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep'_, but mostly from my (admittedly) messed up sub-conscious. XD Enjoy.

* * *

"We're doomed." 

"I'll get us out of this Stork." Aerrow said reaching through the semi-darkness of the cell, to pat Stork's shoulder.

Stork let out a small distressed noise at the initial contact before stilling, back rigid.

Aerrow frowned as he let go and moved to the door; "I promise."

Stork was quiet for a moment, ears perking as he heard a quiet scratching noise from the Sky Knight's direction. "Aerrow, what are you doing?"

"Picking the lock." Aerrow answered matter-of-factly, eyes focused as he worked.

"I see. " Stork raised an eyebrow, wondering vaguely where Aerrow learned to pick locks, before decideing to let it go. "With what?"

"A bone."

"A _bone_?!" Stork said incredulously.

"Yes." Came the reply.

"How are you so calm?! We're probably going to die here like that doomed individual!" Stork raved, breath starting to come faster as his panic increased.

"First, calm down, second, not if I can help it and third, what 'doomed individual'?" Aerrow asked still focused on his work.

"The one who's bone you're using!" The Merb stated eyes gesturing wildly.

"What makes you think they're dead?" Aerrow asked quietly, a slight curiosity and something close to amusement coloring his words.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're _using their bone to pick the lock_!" the Carrier Pilot retorted, eye twitching violently, before pausing his rant as something dawned on him. "Aerrow?"

"Yeah?" Came the steadfast, but soft, reply.

"Where you injured at all during our capture?" Stork counted to ten as the other Storm Hawk seemed to contemplate his answer.

"…Yeah, but it's just a scratch." Aerrow said relenting.

"A scratch?" Stork questioned, looking closer at his leader and finding him a alarming shade of white.

"Alright," The teen caved, "More like a gash on my side, from when they slammed me into the wall, but it's nothing."

Stork was silent for a few more moments turning a thought over in his head. " What type of bone are you using?"

"A rib bone." the red-head said, still in the same disturbingly calm tone .

Stork could feel himself paling. "Please tell me you didn't reach into your side and break off your own rib bone to pick the lock."

"Don't be ridiculous." Aerrow replied, voice light. "It was broken already."

* * *

End(?)

* * *


End file.
